


Goodbye To You

by Soffya



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, NaruSaku Week 2019, narusaku week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: ‘I love you Naruto. And because I love you, I have to think about you first.’ Sakura said. ‘I want you to be happy and I know I can never make you happy. Even if it hurts me, I have to let you go. I will bury the feelings that I have for you so that you can be happy with the person who really deserves you. Goodbye Naruto.’
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Goodbye To You

**Author's Note:**

> My NaruSaku Week 2019 contribution for the bonus day.
> 
> I'm sorry for the mistakes, English is not my mother tongue. I hope you like it.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Naruto _belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.__

Sakura read Naruto's medical file. The results were positive, he was recovering from his injuries. He was sedated and slept quietly. She examined his healing arm. Sakura smiled. Tsunade had told her about the transplant she had planned. If everything went well, he could recover the use of his arm. Sakura put the file down and sat the edge of the bed next to Naruto. She took a deep breath trying not to cry. After the war, Kaguya and the final fight between Naruto and Sasuke, she wondered how she had not became crazy. But what she was about to do was the most difficult things for her. She gently took Naruto's hand and squeezed it lightly.

‘I'm sorry Naruto,’ she murmured. ‘I'm sorry for making you suffer so much.’

She may have been the one who had hurt him the most during those years.

‘You have always stayed next to me. You were there to console me, to make me laugh, to give me strength and courage. You have became my strength.’

She stroked the back of his hand with her thumb. A few years ago, when they were at the academy, Naruto was that noisy little boy who kept making stupid jokes and got on her nerves. She had not tried to see that behind his smiles hid a deep loneliness. At the time, she had been dazzled by Sasuke's beauty and the mysterious aura that was around him. She had been selfish by asking Naruto to bring Sasuke back to the village, despite the feelings she knew he felt for her. But with time, Naruto had found a place in her heart, and it became bigger than the place she had for Sasuke. Much bigger if she was honest with herself.

‘Little by little the friendship I had for you changed into love.’

For him, she would do anything, even killing Sasuke. She knew that Naruto would have never got over it if he had had to kill his friend, even if it was to save him from himself. Sakura had a blind trust in Naruto, whether during their battle with Madara or against Kaguya, she would not have hesitated to give her life to save him.

‘I love you Naruto. And because I love you, I have to think about you first.’

A tear ran down Sakura's cheek and fell on Naruto's hand. She wiped her cheek violently. She should not cry now, she had to be strong. For once, she should not think about herself, she should think about Naruto.

‘I want you to be happy and I know I can never make you happy.’

It would only make him suffer more and it was out of the question. He had to find someone who could give him the love he deserved. Someone like Hinata, who loved him with pure love and would never hurt him.

‘Even if it hurts me, I have to let you go. I will bury the feelings that I have for you so that you can be happy with the person who really deserves you.’

She stroked his cheek and kissed him.

‘Goodbye Naruto.’

She rose to her feet and left the room. She leaned against the door, closed her eyes and put her hand on her heart. She felt like it was breaking into a thousand pieces. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and saw Hinata looking at her worriedly.

‘Is everything okay Sakura ?’

She is really perfect for Naruto, Sakura thought. She nodded and smiled to reassure her.

‘It's just because of the stress of recent days.’  
‘I understand.’

After the war, it was not an uncommon things to see shinobis breaking down.

‘Did you come to see Naruto ?’

Hinata nodded and blushed slightly.

‘He is still sleeping because of the sedatives he was given, but he will soon wake up.’  
‘I will come back later.’  
‘You can stay. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you when he will wake up.’

Hinata blushed more.

‘Are you sure of it ?’  
‘Certaine.’

Hinata put her hand on the door handle, hesitantly. Sakura smiled to encourage her and Hinata entered the room. Once the door was closed, Sakura's smile disappeared and her heart hurt more and more. That was what I had to do, she thought to persuaded herself that she had made the right decision. She walked along the corridor, not really paying attention to where she was going. She felt like she could not breathe. Her tears were running down her cheeks without her being able to stop them. She leaned against the wall, the pain she felt was so violent that it kept her from moving. She put her hand in front of her mouth to keep her from screaming.

‘Sakura ?’

Sakura recognized Ino's voice. She did not want her to see her that way. She did not want anyone to see her in this state. She turned her back, trying to hide, but she heard Ino approaching.

‘Sakura, what's going on?’

She put her hand on Sakura's shoulder and turned her slowly. Seeing her despair, Ino took Sakura in her arms and squeezed her tightly.

‘Tell me what happens.’  
‘I had to say goodbye to him Ino,’ Sakura managed to answer between sobs. ‘I could not hurt him anymore.’  
‘Are you talking about Sasuke?’

Sakura did not answer and hid her face in Ino's neck. Of course, Ino thought she was talking about Sasuke. That was what everyone thought. It was better that way. She felt Ino stroking her hair and Sakura finally calmed down.

******

Several weeks had passed and everyone was rebuilding their life. Sasuke had left the village again, but this time, Sakura was not worried. He had gone to redeem his faults and no longer to take his revenge. But since, when someone was talking about Sasuke, they all looked at her with sadness and concern, as if she were going to collapse at any moment. Even Naruto was trying to cheer her up.

‘Don’t worry, Sakura-chan. He will come back.’

He was far from suspecting that her heart no longer belonged to Sasuke. Naruto's rehabilitation was going well and within a short time, they would be able to practice the transplant. Sakura told Tsunade that she wanted to assist the surgery from beginning to end. At least, she thought, she would be with him during this ordeal.

******

The transplant was a success. Naruto's rehabilitation was long, but the results were more than encouraging. It was now time for Naruto to see that Hinata was the one who could make him happy, Sakura thought. ‘Did you see Hinata today ?’, ‘I'm sure Hinata will like this place.’, ‘Why don’t you invite Hinata to Ichiraku's ?’. It was a few sentences that Sakura could tell him.

******

Sakura was in the park with Ino. They were sitting on the grass and were enjoying the sun. It was the first time in a long time that they had a day off and they wanted to enjoy it.

‘Tell me Sakura,’ Ino said. ‘Why are you encouraging Naruto to date Hinata ?’

Sakura could not breath. She did not expect Ino to ask her this question.

‘What are you talking about ? I’m not encouraging him to date Hinata.’  
‘I know what you are up to. So why are you doing this ?’  
‘He's my friend and I just want him to be happy.’

Ino stared at her so intensely that Sakura felt uncomfortable. She wondered if she was going to try to enter her mind.

‘Last time in the hospital, you were not talking about Sasuke.’

Sakura did not answer.

‘Are you in love with Naruto?’

Sakura put her arms around her knees and stared at the grass.

‘It doesn’t matter,’ Sakura said.  
‘What are you talking about ? Of course it is ! You have to talk to him.’  
‘No ! All I would do is to hurt him. That's what I always do.’

She had whispered this last sentence and Ino looked at her with sadness.

‘You think he would be happier with Hinata, even if you waste your chance to be happy.’  
‘If he's happy, that's enough for me.’

Ino does not say anything. She knew that when Sakura decided something, it was difficult to make her change her mind. She just hoped that her friend realized the mistake she had made before it was too late.

******

A few days later, Sakura had lunch with Ino when she heard the news.

‘Apparently, Naruto had had a date with Hinata,’ Ino said.

She looked at Sakura. She was waiting a reaction from her, anything. She wanted Sakura to finally react and fight for Naruto. She could not stand to see her friend so sad. Sakura stood motionless for a few seconds and smiled sadly.

‘That's good. Naruto finally make up his mind.’

Ino wanted to scream.

‘And that's all,’ she said. ‘You won’t to do anything ?’

Sakura glared at her and answered curtly :

‘I say no, so stop interfering.’

Ino bit her lips angrily. She did not want to argue with Sakura. But if she thought she would do nothing, then she was wrong.

******

Sakura came home, exhausted. After the end of the day in the hospital, she just wanted to take a shower and go to sleep. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. Sakura sighed. She was too tired to receive people. Maybe if she did not answer, that person would leave. There was another knock.

‘Sakura-chan.’

Naruto! What was he doing here ? Sakura headed for the door and opened it.

‘Naruto, are you all right ?’

She stepped aside to let him in and closed the door behind him. They did not spent as much time than before and she missed him, more than Sakura could have imagined.

‘I met Ino today,’ Naruto said. ‘She told me that you are not felling well. I came to see how you were going.’

Anger assailed Sakura. She told Ino not to interfere with her business and the first thing she did, was to talk to Naruto. She was going to kill her.

‘I'm fine,’ she smiled. ‘I have a lot of work at the hospital, I’m just a little tired.’  
‘Are you sure ?’

Sakura nodded and Naruto smiled, relieved. They got in the living room and sat on the couch.

‘It's been a long time since we've seen each other,’ Naruto said. ‘I missed you.’  
‘I missed you too.’

They spent a long time talking. Naruto told her about his missions and Sakura told him about her work. She felt like it was the first time she had been smiling. Suddenly, she remembered what Ino had told her about his date with Hinata.

‘I heard that you had a date with Hinata.’

Naruto nodded and smiled, but there was something wrong with his smile. As if he forced himself.

‘How did it go ?’  
‘It went well. Hinata is nice, but ...’

Sakura frowned. But. It should not have a 'but'. Hinata was perfect. She was beautiful, sweet and kind, all that she was not. Naruto looked away and Sakura was determined to know what had happened.

‘But?’  
‘But she is not you.’

Sakura stared at him wide-eyed and her heart skipped a beat. Naruto smiled shyly at her.

‘I know you love Sasuke and I should not say that. But that's what I feel.’

Her tears were running down her cheek and she bowed her head so Naruto would not notice it, but he saw her emotion.

‘Sakura-chan, don’t cry,’ he said in panic. ‘I'm sorry, I didn’t want to make you cry.’  
‘We can not be together Naruto’, she whispered. ‘I will never make you happy.’

Naruto frowned.

‘Why are you saying this ?’

Sakura took a deep breath to stop crying. She was still looking down.

‘Since we know each other, all I do is to hurt you. Whether at the academy, when we became team 7 or when you came back to Konoha. I was always selfish and when I wanted to protect you, I only hurt you. And I know that if we're couple, I'll do it again.’  
‘So that's it,’ Naruto said dryly. ‘Because you've decided it, I don’t have a word to say.’

Sakura looked up and saw the anger and disappointment in Naruto's eyes. He had looked at her the same way when she had met him in the Land of Iron to make her declaration.

‘You know what ?’ Naruto said. ‘It is now that you are selfish. That's why you kept talking to me about Hinata ? Do you think I'll be happier with her?’  
‘And that will not be the case ?’ Sakura asked firmly.  
‘Of course not !’ Naruto answered with the same intensity.

He ran his hand furiously through his hair.

‘I like Hinata, she's my friend. But you, I love you. Since forever. It's you who gives me the strength carry on. It was because you were with me that I was able to overcome all the ordeals. You never hurt me Sakura-chan, on the contrary. It is when I am with you that I am the happiest.’

Without Sakura realizing it, Naruto had came up to her and only a few inches separated them. Naruto raised his hand and stroked her cheek. Sakura put her hand on his.

‘I love you Sakura-chan and if you do not feel the same as me, then I promise to leave you alone.’

Sakura approached him. Her body pressed against his, she could feel his heart beating as fast as her. She lost herself in his blue eyes. Their lips moved closer and they kissed. For the first time in a long time, Sakura was happy. She loved him and he loved her. And for once, she was going to listen to her heart.

_The end ___


End file.
